


Angels like Spiders and Snakes

by Halfmoon1720



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Random Encounters, bunch of cinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfmoon1720/pseuds/Halfmoon1720
Summary: Aziraphale and Natasha become fast friends.





	Angels like Spiders and Snakes

Natasha was on a mission when she met Aziraphale for the first time. She wasn't assigned anything too hard or perilous, just gathering some intel on some rouge HYDRA agents who were hiding in London. Natasha was in disguise, (a long black wig with some fake tattoos on her arms and some ear piercings) fake reading a book at a local cafe that was located on a street corner somewhere. When Aziraphale spoke to her, she was supposed to be on the lookout for her target, George Belial, who was meeting up with an unknown alliance. Usually people never talked to her, so she was actually startled a little (which is saying something) when she heard the pleasant voice addressing her. 

“Hello, dear” said the man, stepping into her field of vision. “I can’t help but notice the book you’re reading.” He was smiling at her, but Natasha was immediately alert. She narrowed her eyes at him by just a fraction, the only sign that she was prepared to strike at him if he tried anything. He didn’t look suspicious, but Natasha was never trusting of strangers. Usually in her case, they were double agents, or lustful men who were too stupid to get a clue. She studied him, frowning slightly when she didn’t get a bad vibe. Trying to determine why the man was actually talking to her, she smiled back at him, her training taking over as she slipped into her persona.

“Charles Dickens is exemplary isn’t he?” The blonde man continued, oblivious. She could smile and nod, put on the ‘leave me alone’ sign, but the way he was smiling at her, Excited and genuine- without ulterior motive- made her want to answer him. 

“This is actually the first time I’m reading his work.” Natasha laid her Russian accent on just a little thicker than normal. “I know it’s a little cliche to start with Moby Dick, but I couldn’t resist.” 

“Not cliche, my dear! Classic!” The man’s smile brightened even more, as if he were expecting her to brush him off and when she didn’t, it made him happy. “I do say, it’s an excellent starting point. You have good taste!” Natasha laughed lightly at his encouraging look.

“I take it you like to read?” She said with humor, not really thinking about it. She realized with a jolt that she had relaxed. Immediately she tensed up, confused. The man just put off such a warm and friendly atmosphere, she let herself get distracted. She never relaxed around anyone, not even Clint. Suspicion returned full force as she watched him nod. 

“I own a bookshop!” the man said joyfully. “Right down the street actually.”

“Oh, I saw that place on my way here.” Natasha cast a quick glance on her surroundings, taking note of everyone walking by. No one seemed to be subconsciously tracking the man’s whereabouts, so that meant he didn’t have a partner present. Once again doubt entered her mind that this man could be harmful.

“It’s been in my family for generations. I’m Aziraphale, by the way.” Aziraphale held out his hand, well manicured, for her to shake. 

“Natalie.” She shook it. “Did you…” she paused, trying to talk herself into being defensive. In all her years as a spy or an agent she’s never had an incident where she’s immediately trusted someone. She wanted to trust Aziraphale, and she wanted to like him. That made him dangerous. His smile was disarming, especially with the way the sun was hitting him, making his blonde hair look like a halo. “...want to join me?” she finished. 

Aziraphale grinned and sat down with her, adjusting his old looking suit. “Are you from Russia?” 

Natasha smiled. “No. My parents moved to america before I was born. They never really learned English so I only spoke Russian up until I started public school. Are you from London?”

Aziraphale nodded. “Born and raised my dear. I’ve been to America once, Rome as well, but other than that I’ve always been here.”

“I’m on a college trip. This is the first time I’ve been anywhere.” Natasha scanned the background constantly for her target, but she found she was actually enjoying their conversation, even if she was lying to him. 

“Ah, college. What’s your major?”

“International Relations. You know, you actually look a bit like a college professor Aziraphale.” Natasha teased him.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes as he picked up a menu. “And you sound a bit like Crowley, Natalie.”

“Crowley?” Natasha raised an eyebrow, not missing the way Aziraphale’s voice became slightly more fond at the name.

“A friend of mine, he’s always poking fun at my clothes. Do you want to eat?” He asked, his eyes lighting up at something he found on the menu. “They make the best muffins here.”

Natasha smiled at him, leaning forward to pick up her own menu. “I do like blueberry muffins.”

Aziraphale made a delighted face at her. “Oh my dear, are you in for a treat then! They use fresh blueberries. It’s simply scrumptious.” 

“I guess that’s what I’m getting then.” Natasha put down her menu. “Aziraphale is a unique name, if you don’t mind me saying so.”

“Not at all. It’s been in my family for generations, just like the bookshop.”

“Where’s it from?” Natasha asked, pushing her long black hair back over her shoulder. 

“It’s angelic.” Aziraphale smiled. Natasha thought about how fitting the name was for him. “You can call me Zira for short if you want to.” 

“And you can call me Nat.” Natasha offered. She vaguely tried to reprimand herself for being too nice to Aziraphale, for getting so comfortable, for offering to eat with him. She was on a mission and she shouldn’t be wasting her time with him. 

Aziraphale beamed. He put down his menu. “Have you been sight seeing yet? You picked a wonderful time of year to travel here. The weather is simply splendid!”

“Yeah actually, I went when I first got here. My trip ends the day after tomorrow.” Natasha leaned back in her seat. She glanced over Aziraphale’s shoulder, looking at passing faces as she searched for Belial.

“Then I guess that means you’re back off to America.” Aziraphale sighed dreamily. “I know a Witch from America, you know.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, smirking at him. “What? Yeah right.” 

“I do! Very lovely girl. You remind me of her a bit with the hair.” He gestured to her long dark wig.

“Thanks. I was going for a witchy vibe.” Natasha teased him again. Aziraphale’s eyes widened. 

“That’s not what I meant!”

Natasha would have laughed, but by the fountain on the opposite side of the road, George Belial made a sudden appearance. Natasha shifted in her seat slightly, barely acknowledging that Aziraphale was waving the waitress over. Belial was leaned up against the fountain, wearing dark clothes and sunglasses. He was shiftily looking around, clearly waiting for his alliance to arrive. 

Natasha reached up and subtly adjusted her earpiece, the movement too natural for anyone to notice it. She adjusted her hidden gun, and blinked twice to make sure the cameras in her contact lenses were on. The guy Belial was meeting up with would arrive any moment now. 

“-Nat, dear?” Aziraphale asked. She looked over at him for the first time since she saw Belial, and noticed the waitress waiting to take her order. 

“A blueberry muffin for me, and some hot cocoa please.” was all she said. The waitress smiled and left, leaving Aziraphale and her alone again.

“Are you ok?” He asked. “You went really quiet there.” 

Natasha smiled. She knew she wasn’t covering for herself well, but Aziraphale had distracted her so badly that when Belial had arrived, she didn’t notice. That never happened.

“I’m fine, just tired. I’ve been on my feet for the last three days. It’s finally catching up to me.”

Aziraphale nodded along. “I’m sorry. It never occurred to me that you could be tired. I hope I didn’t impose myself on you dear.” 

“No Aziraphale, I’m glad you showed up and just started talking to me.” Natasha adjusted her body to where she could keep her eyes on Belial and not be suspicious. “I’ve been having a good time, even if you are a little strange.” 

Aziraphale laughed, the sound of it something like chiming bells. His eyes crinkled up when he smiled at her, and she decided she really did like him. She would probably never see him again after this, so she offered him a true smile for the first time. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone approach Belial, and she looked just as the waitress came over to deliver their food. A tall, thin man, dressed in all black, with dark sunglasses and red hair sauntered up to Belial. He smiled very snake like as he addressed the rogue HYDRA agent. Natasha watched as they spoke, listening to the conversation over her earpiece. She accepted her Muffin and busied herself with acting normal.

“So, do you usually eat breakfast here?” She asked Aziraphale, who was looking at his muffin like it was a gift from god.

“Sometimes. I’m actually supposed to be meeting Crowley here so we can go to a Museum opening. He doesn’t really like to eat much so I thought I'd come here early and grab a bite before he shows up.” Aziraphale bit into his muffin and sighed happily. 

Natasha shook her head fondly as she listened to the conversation between Belial and the red-head. They were talking about setting up a base of operations in London.

“Is Crowley special to you?” Natasha asked, “You smile every time you say his name.”

Aziraphale blushed. “I...well yes. He’s my best friend.” 

Natasha chuckled, patting him on his hand. “Is that a sunburn or a blush Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale pouted at her. He huffed indignantly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, focusing on her two targets as Belial handed something over to the red-headed man. Her contact lenses were recording the whole thing, snapping pictures of the unknown man and sending them to SHIELD so they could identify him. They needed to find out who the man worked for. 

The man pocketed whatever Belial had given him and clearly dismissed him, a small scowl on his face as he watched the HYDRA agent go. He waited about thirty seconds before turning around to face Natasha’s direction. The SHIELD agent watched as he walked across the road, tensing up as he neared the Cafe. She watched in silent horror as he made his way directly to them.

Quickly she gripped her gun. He had found her out. She was being to obvious. Aziraphale was in danger now because she blew her cover. Natasha’s expression remained stony as the man approached, ending up directly behind Aziraphale, who had been chattering away about something.

“Hello, angel!” the man announced, his voice friendly. Natasha’s eyes widened slightly as she realized he was addressing Aziraphale and not her.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale turned in his seat, the sunlight catching on his smile. “There you are dear! I’ve been waiting.” 

“Who’s she?” The man, Crowley, asked. Natasha could only stare in shock at Aziraphale though. 

She was right about him after all. He was working with HYDRA and had been sent to distract her. Disappointment made her heart sink. She was a fool for falling for this.

“This is Natalie, a new friend of mine-.” Aziraphale turned back to look at her, but froze when he saw the look on her face. 

“You work with HYDRA.” Natasha said outright, staring into Aziraphale's eyes, going against all her training, all common sense, because she was feeling more hurt than she should over this man she’s known for 45 minutes. 

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows in confusion, but Crowley huffed, taking a seat by her. She cocked her gun. 

“This is a friend of yours Angel?” Crowley asked, seeming unbothered about the gun. “Would you be horribly mad at me if I did anything to her?” 

Aziraphale looked more confused than anything. “Yes, don’t hurt her! Natalie, what’s going on?” 

“He doesn’t work with HYDRA, Agent-whoever-you-are.” Crowley addressed Natasha. “Aziraphale is too good for that.”

“Who are you?” Natasha asked, glaring at him.

“You first.” 

“I’m very confused right now.” Aziraphale interrupted.

Crowley looked at him then, face softening. “Sorry angel, let me explain. She’s a SHEILD agent. I’ve been meeting up with some agents from an organization called HYDRA for the last few weeks now. They’re evil people. I was just planning on messing around with them for some fun, but if SHEILD is already involved I guess I won’t get mixed up in it.”

“You already are.” Natasha said coldly.

“You’re a spy, Natalie?” Aziraphale looked wide-eyed at her, innocence radiating off of him. Natasha was trying not to let her heart float back up as she realized Aziraphale really had no connection to this. 

“It's Natasha.” Was all she said. 

“Oh.” Aziraphale was the one who sounded disappointed now. Crowley tsked, leaning forward with a sigh. 

“No need to be sad angel, I’ll fix this.” Crowley turned back to Natasha. “I’m a demon.” He said bluntly.

_ "Crowely!" _Aziraphale gasped, hitting him on the shoulder. He chuckled nervously at Natasha.

“I am. Now, listen, I don’t care about anything you humansss get up to, I was just messing around with HYDRA for fun. You can have all the information you want from me, but please,” Crowley leaned forward so he could whisper to her. “Don’t do anything to hurt the Angel. He hasss nothing to do with this, so put away your gun.” 

Natasha stared him down, suspicion on her face. She couldn’t trust him- 

Crowley sighed and reached into his jacket, taking out the package Belial handed to him. He handed it over to Natasha abruptly, face annoyed. “There, open it. It’s a hard drive containing some valuable information on it and yadda yadda yadda...you can trussst me. Sssee? I'm not serious about this HYDRA thing, I was just having fun.”

“I don’t trust you.” She said as she looked at the flash drive. Natasha couldn’t see Crowley’s eyes through his sunglasses and that made him hard to read. But she made the mistake of looking over at a wide-eyed Aziraphale and she nodded stiffly, not wanting to hurt Aziraphale either. She un-cocked her gun. “You said you were a demon. Explain.” 

Crowley sighed at her. He started talking in a bored tone. “I fell from heaven and now I’m a viciousss foul fiend. You know, make deals, prey on souls, that sort of thing.” he winked at her. “Here look!” He miracled a bottle of wine out of nowhere. Natasha was surprised, but she never showed it. “Alcoholism whenever I want it!” Crowley smiled at her.

Natasha stared at him, her mouth twitching into a frown as she processed things. “So, you’re a demon...from hell. Heaven and hell are real?”

“Yep!” Crowley said, popping the P. He glanced at Aziraphale who looked highly disapproving at him. “What?”

“You can’t just tell humans these things Crowley!”

“Why not, angel? Why shouldn’t she know what we are? She was about to attack us and I wouldn’t have been able to stop her, cause that would involve some violence and you would be mad at me for hurting her. I can’t have that, now can I? Honesty is the next best thing.”

Natasha stared at Aziraphale in disbelief the whole time Crowley was talking, something clicked in her head. “You’re an angel then? A real one?”

Aziraphale looked remorseful for some reason. “I'm afraid so, my dear. I normally never tell mortals that.” He paused. “How are you taking this so well?”

Natasha frowned. She wasn’t taking this well per say, but she found herself believing them all the same. She decided to screw it and just come clean herself. “I’m Natasha Romanov, SHIELD agent, and the Avenger known as Black Widow. I’ve fought Aliens, Norse Gods, and Sentient robots. I know a sorcerer, a scarlet witch and a boy who’s part spider. My best friends have metal arms and green alter egos and suits not really made of Iron. My captain was frozen in ice for nearly 100 years. If you two are really an Angel and Demon, well...I wouldn’t call it impossible.”

Aziraphale’s eyes became more and more excited as she spoke, basically hoping in his seat. “I’ve heard of you! Black Widow...You’re an american hero! A world hero even!”

“I wouldn’t call myself a hero,” Natasha said, “especially not around an angel.”

Aziraphale’s face softened a little, the light in his eyes dimming a bit as he reached for her. “Listen Natasha, I’m made by God herself to be a being of goodness. Humans have a choice to be good or evil. You chose good, and that makes you as much of a hero in my eyes as anyone else.”

“Ew.” Crowley snapped, leaning back in his chair. Aziraphale threw him a look of distaste. 

“Quiet you. You can’t fool me either. Just because the two of have done bad things in the past does not make you bad people.” 

Crowley sputtered, denial on his tongue as he looked at Aziraphale. “N-no! Don’t say stuff like that Angel!”

Natasha smirked as a small blush dusted Crowley’s cheeks. The fondness Aziraphale displayed was a two-way street apparently. She blinked when she realized, yet again, that her guard was dropped. She studied Crowley for a moment, getting the vibe of danger she often looked for, but also understanding that he would only ever be truly dangerous if the Angel was threatened. Aziraphale knocked both of their walls down as easy as breathing. She wondered if it was because of his angelic status or it was just because he was Aziraphale. 

Natasha watched the two of them bicker, making up her mind about how to proceed with things.

“Crowley, if you’re serious about being an informant for SHIELD on the HYDRA base in London, we need to talk to my boss.” Natasha said once the Demon stopped arguing about four letter words such as ‘nice’ with the angel. “You could work under shield as a double agent.” She looked at him, trying not to want him to say yes. She shouldn't care about these two or what they did. In fact, she shouldn't be giving them a choice.

Aziraphale gasped in delight, clapping his hands together. “Oh! That sounds fun! Back in WWII Crowley and I were working as informants against the Nazis, It would be fun to join a secret agency once again, wouldn’t it?” He glanced at Crowley, eyes alight, and Natasha could see the exact moment Crowley decided he would do it for the Angel.

  
  
  


When Black Widow came back from London with a Joyful gay librarian and a Gothic gay disaster in tow, Nick Fury could only stare as he was introduced to the first and only known and confirmed Angle and Demon duo on earth. They were both very British. He had seen and heard Natasha's audio and video recordings, but he was still under-prepared to deal with the three of them together.

He watched the trio as the two looked around and decided he needed a drink. He only vaguely wanted to shoot Crowley when the demon miracled him alcohol on the spot with a assholish wink.

Note to self: Keep Crowley away from Tony Stark.


End file.
